The Crossover
by A Heny and Cat Production
Summary: HIATUS! Twilight X Maximum Ride. When Fang gets caught in a storm, ends up in La Push and get found by one of the werewolves, what trouble will ensue as him and his rescuer are thrown into an experiance they will never forget. Slash. Fang/Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Seth/Fang

**Warning**: Some swearing, slash, no citrus yet, blasphemy if that offends you.

**Rating**: T for swearing

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately we own neither Twilight nor Maximum Ride, if we did Max would have died long ago and Bella would not be a Mary Sue!

**Ages:**

**Fang: **16

**Seth: **well he's a bit mixed up anyway, looks about 18ish

**Setting:** Twilight world, after Breaking Dawn, not really anywhere in Maximum Ride

**Heny**: Well, Hey there potential readers! Welcome to the first instalment of 'The Crossover'

**Cat**: The original idea behind this was to annoy our friend and so this pairing was born. I wrote Fang's PoV!

**Heny**: But now we're in love with this pairing any way, even though it might seem a bit odd! *fangirl squeal* Ok, so we're not really that fangirly, but we have our moments. I wrote Seth's PoV! It was really fun!

**Cat**: Don't kill us; we know that Seth and Fang are popular in straight pairing but we just thought they'd be too cute together!

**Heny**: Well, we've babbled on for long enough, so Ladies and possibly Gentlemen we present to you.... *drum roll* '**The Crossover**'

..........................................................................................................................................

**The Meeting **

**Fang PoV**

I've never been afraid of lightning before, but when you're a thousand feet up in the air in the middle of a storm, I'm pretty sure anyone would feel slightly scared. I had been flying with the rest of the flock when we had come across these clouds but we were unsure as to exactly where we were. It had been Max's idea to send a scout through the thick, ominous, angry, black clouds below us and Max's idea that that scout should be me and as always, I managed to let her persuade me that it was the best option.

_**~ Way to go idiot, you knew it was a bad idea and you still did it, just because Max told you to.**_

_^ But if I hadn't gone then Max would have gone and then the flock would be without a leader._

_** Some leader she turned out to be; she got you into this mess.**_

_^ Second guessing now isn't really an option though, is it?_

Yeah, I argue with the voices in my head. Max thought she had problems, but I _know_ that I'm talking to myself and that the voices belong and originate inside my head. The voices never seem to know what to do either, unlike Max's Voice. My voices were being as useless as ever and now I was trying to remember what to do in a thunder storm; 'crouch down low to the ground and avoid sheltering under trees' didn't really seem to apply here. But lightning was not by any means the only problem this storm was causing me. Oh no, being tossed around like a rag doll with huge wings in a tumble drier didn't help either. I was soaking wet and my wing muscles were aching from the strain of keeping myself in control after a long morning of ceaseless flying in strong wind.

_^I bet this is how winged erasers feel. _

_**~ What, feeling like you're as good at flying as a winged fridge-freezer and need to constantly remind yourself to keep flapping, or the pain and effort to keep in the air?**_

_^ Shut up. _

_** Hey, is it just me or is the ground getting closer?**_

My exhaustion fogged brain realised too late that as the storm was easing, the wind was dropping and that I had begun plummeting back to Earth. Even if I had noticed on time, I doubt I would have been in any fit state to stop myself, with drenched wings feeling about as useful as lead weights in my struggle against gravity. As I fell, indistinct brown and green shapes of trees rushed up to greet me from the damp Earth below. Reaching the highest branches, I felt like I was falling in slow motion. A thick, gnarled and previously unnoticed branch loomed in front of me and I twisted away a second too late. I heard a sickening crack, my right side exploding in agony, causing me to cry out desperately as I felt the bone shattering impact with the ancient oak. The sharp fingers of the trees caught on clothing and limbs, leaving tears and cuts in their wake but failing to slow my perilous descent before a piece of leafy ground seemed to swallow me whole and the world went black.

...........................................................................................................................................

**Seth's PoV **

The forest rushed past me, the greens and browns blurring into one indistinguishable mass. The gusting wing, all that was left of the recent storm, tugged at my fur; it was so good to be out again. With the threat of the Volturi finally concluded and the whole Jake being in love with Bella's daughter Nessie thing cooling off, my duties were relaxed and the worst threat we had been faced with recently was Leah, my sister, not being able to find her wallet for her trip out of town with friends.

I quickly tried to feel whether Jake had phased and was up for a chat, but as usual he wasn't. His every waking moment was spent as near to Nessie as possible, something that I happened to know Edward was getting annoyed with whilst Bella (nice, but dim) was completely unaware of his discomfort and he, of course, won't let on.

I slowed down as I neared the Quileute border, considering phasing and visiting the afore mentioned couple avec family. A tiny movement off to the right caught my eye; I cautiously padded over to what I had now identified as a wing tip protruding from a nearby bush. _'Odd.' _

The wing tip twitched again and was still. Gently nosing the leaves aside I discovered, to my immense surprise that the wing tip belonged to a wing of very large proportions, perhaps 6'ish, and that in turn appeared to belong to a boy! _'A boy with frickin' wings! That doesn't work, what the hell is going on? Furthermore how the hell did he end up here?' _With my mind in complete meltdown over this impossible discovery I almost failed to notice a small groan of pain issue from the, on closer inspection, not quite boy. He actually looked older than me considering that I'm not actually of the 18 years that I appear to be in human form. It sounds really weird, but technically I'm still only 15 or rather still have an emotional age of 15, _'stupid, messed up werewolf genes'_.

Still reeling at the impossibility of it all, I turned my full attention back to the young man and away from my mental muttering. I crouched closer and noticed something that should have been blatantly obvious to me; Leah always said that I never notice the things I should. The wing that had first caught my attention was twisted at an incredibly awkward angle underneath his vulnerable looking body and at that angle it could only broken. _'He must have been caught in that storm, that's the only way that he might have ended up here.'_

I knew I couldn't just leave him there, the autumn weather was unpredictable and the brief respite from the rain that we had been recently experiencing was set to break at any time, but that raised the vital question of how exactly I was going to move him. Though depressingly skinny, he was still around 6' in height and what little meat there was on him appeared to be pure muscle, although it was hard to tell underneath his baggy jeans and loose black t-shirt. Then came the problem of where exactly I was going to take him, the hospital was obviously out of the question, so where?

The only option that I could think of was home. It would have probably been more sensible to take him to the Cullen's and Carlisle, but my brain wasn't really working properly at that precise moment in time. Now the moving part of this operation had to be solved. A fireman's lift, while not very comfortable for him, would be easiest for me and it would hopefully not damage his wing any further. Phasing quickly, I pulled on the denim shorts which I had had tied round my leg. I bent carefully down and extracted the strange boy from the bush. He was a lot lighter than he looked, he felt almost delicate in my arms as if his fragile body might suddenly shatter into a million pieces and this winged boy would disappear like a dream.

Manoeuvring him over my shoulder as gently as possible I began the journey back to my house moving at a steady lope.

**...............................................................................................................................**

**Seth's House**

In the end it had taken me over half an hour to get home carrying my precious load. I fumbled for my keys in my pocket whilst struggling to balance the boy over my shoulder with one hand. It was not easy. After a brief wrestling match with the fabric of my shorts (they really were getting to small), I managed to extract my keys and, with equal balancing skill, opened the door. I could hear my mother humming tunelessly in the small kitchen.

"Hey, Mum!" I called.

"Seth? Is that you, honey? I'm in the kitchen, do you want a drink?" I smiled; the homeliness was always comforting in that weird kind of way. As the youngest in the family I was always the baby; even at 6'5" my mother still treated me like her little boy most of the time.

"Mum, could you come and help me? I found this boy, he's injured and unconscious." My mother rushed into the hallway.

"Let me look at..."She stopped mid-sentence as I brought extraordinary boy into the hallway complete with wings. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she struggled to make sense of this unbelievable sight.

"His wing's broken," I said to fill the silence. "Can you help him?" Suddenly something flashed in her eyes; a look that seemed to say, _'ok, that's weird, but I can work around _it'. I guess that's what living in a community where werewolves are the norm does to you.

"Take him into the lounge and put him on the sofa face first, but make sure he can still breathe, it will make his wing easier to work on." I followed her orders and laid the boy onto the sofa, gently turning his face to the side so that he wouldn't suffocate.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" I murmured at him. My mum walked in with her medical kit.

"Oh, Seth, could you grab me a pair of scissors, I need to cut this shirt off; otherwise it will only get in the way. I think there's a pair by the drawers." I reluctantly tore my gaze from this intriguing boy and pushed myself from my resting place against the wall. HHanding her the scissors I asked,

"Can you fix it?" She looked up from examining the break.

"Yes, I think so, it's a clean break so a splint should do; the only thing I'm worried about is that his bones seem so fragile." I nodded, relieved. I didn't know this stranger, but I still felt the need to protect him, _'odd'. _As my mother got to work I found myself wondering, pondering this boy. I should really stop calling him a boy; he was most likely older than me damn it! Questions whirled through my mind, _'Why does he have wings? Can he really fly with them? Where does he come from? What's his name?' _My mother's voice broke through my musings. "All done. He also had a nasty head wound so I cleaned that up as well."

"Okay, so what now?"

"You stay here and watch him in case he wakes up; I'm going to and ring Carlisle; he might be able to help a bit more." As she gathered her things I set about contemplating the now half-naked, young man. The sliver that I could see of his chest appeared to be well muscled in a very wiry way, his arms were the same, muscled, but painfully thin. It was his back that fascinated me most though, the muscles that were obviously connected with his wings were large and powerful-looking, which answered a previous question; yes, it appeared that he really could fly. _'Wow'. _Next I examined his face. Olive skin covered fine, high cheek bones which were brushed by long dark lashes. My eyes wandered to his lips, which were slightly parted and I could hear the whisper of his breath. Moving along, I let my gaze travel to the hard line of his jaw then up to his jet black hair. It was cut in sweeping fringe across his forehead and into his eyes, the rest was cropped about 2" long. It suited him.

I wondered what that hair would look like messed up, lying on my bed, his mouth parted in-. _'What the hell? Why did I just think that, I don't even swing that way! I like girls!' _So he was attractive in an odd, mysterious way, but that shouldn't mean anything. I mean, I was into girls, my past girlfriends should prove that. I re-examined him, okay scratch the attractive bit, this guy was bloody gorgeous, _'Fuck! I should not be thinking this! It's so wrong for two main reasons; 1) I don't even know this guy; 2) I'm straight!'_ I stood there swearing silently to myself and muttering about goddamn hormones (if in doubt blame the hormones) **(A/N my mother does this to me the whole time)**, when I heard a slight hitch in the breathing from the sofa. Straightening up from my position against the wall I took a step towards the sofa where the previously sleeping young man was presently trying to push himself up from the soft cushions in panic. He then made the mistake of trying to stand. He fell flat on his face; not good.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Don't panic, you're safe, don't move." This came out in one breath as I rushed to him at which he looked even more panicked and rolled away from my onto his back. Onto his wing. _'Ouch!' _His face scrunched up in pain then his eyelids fluttered open to reveal big brown orbs with large, frightened pupils at their centre. I stared into his eyes, all thought lost for a couple of minutes.

.................................................................................................................................

**Fang's PoV**

I woke up with a wince, white hot needles of pain jabbing ferociously at my wing causing me to gasp almost silently and bite down hard on my lip, the pain pulling me back into consciousness. I heard a quiet foot step and breathing from somewhere around me as my thoughts struggled to catch up. I was alive and someone had found me. Someone had found me and would therefore know I had wings. A multitude of swearwords formed in my mind as I attempted to open my eyes, but was instead blinded by brilliant, stabbing light. Forcing myself up into a sitting position on my arms, I looked around with half lidded eyes. I was in a medium sized room which was obviously a lounge, lying on my front on a slightly well-loved couch in the middle of the room. There was a boy, or well, more of a man, watching at me intently. He had been leaning against the wall but when he straightened up I noticed that he was quite a bit taller than me and probably even taller than Iggy. He also looked extremely well built and would most certainly beat me in any fight, at least given my current condition. As he moved closer I noted that he smelt different from other people but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was sort of earthy and smelled a bit like a dog, no, like a wolf. For some reason this smell made me feel uneasy.

_^I know that smell, but what is it?_

_** It's so obvious, how can anyone not get it? You must be a complete idiot.**_

_^ Well, I did just fall out of the sky and the likelihood is that I hit my head on something._

_**~ Great looking guy that smells like a wolf, come on, wolf DNA plus human DNA equals...**_

_^Eraser! Oh shit, I need to get out of here!_

_** What a brilliant deduction, and it only took you, oh I don't know, like forever!**_

I looked at him properly, my eyes finally adjusted fully to the light. He was tall, as I already mentioned, but I now realised that he was just wearing a pair of denim shorts. With no shirt on I could see the well defined and toned chest and felt my face start to heat up a bit.

_** Shame he's an eraser really isn't it: He's hot.**_

_**~ Shame he's an eraser? Shame he's a guy! Besides, you love Max, don't you?**_

_** He's much better looking than Max though.**_

My trailing thoughts were halted as he took another step closer. I leapt to my feet and dashed to the door without a second's thought: Or at least I tried. I had hardly touched my feet to the bare wooden boards before I found myself falling, discovering the hard way that I had a concussion, and landing flat on my face on the floor.

_** *snicker* You said you **_**knew**_** you had hit your head and yet you seem rather eager to do so again. Or maybe you were afraid he would make you bottom!**_

_^ I was trying to escape from an eraser! Shut up and let me get away before you start getting shirty with me, okay?_

_**~ Talking about shirts; you do know you're not wearing one, right?**_

Instantly I felt cold; a cool breeze brushing like ice against my exposed back and felt my cheeks heat up further.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Don't panic; you're safe; don't move." The young man rushed towards me but my panic dulled and distracted brain didn't hear him, reacting instinctively, fight or flight reaction kicking in without further ado. I rolled myself onto my back and away from him: Over my injured wing. All thoughts of escape were drowned by the tidal wave of renewed agony flooding my body from the injured and tightly bound limb hanging limply at my side. I looked up in mindless terror at the figure now leaning over my prone form. Our eyes met for the first time and his face drew back a little, surprise ghosting his features. His eyes stayed wide but lost the somewhat startled look for something I was seriously not expecting. The look in his eyes was a mixture of what appeared to be concern; an expression I hadn't really seen on anyone's face before, at least not at me. It almost looked like he actually cared. Weird...

The guy reached out towards me again, his dark, ebony eyes never leaving mine. I felt myself automatically tense and then hissed angrily, screwing my eyes shut, when yet more pain rolled over me in waves. Reverted for a moment to an animaline state, I let out a low choking noise. I tried to shuffle away from the strange gaze but managed to catch my tightly bound wing in the process, going from a small hiss to almost a howl as fresh pain bloomed and burned and carved its way through bone and flesh.

_^Pain is just a message! Pain is just a message! Ignore it and get out! Think of Max and the flock and run away! Anything! _

I vaguely acknowledged the sound of feet pounding their way through the doorway, blocking the closest exit and a woman's voice yelling over my cries.

"I only left him alone with you for five minutes, Seth. What the hell have you done?"

_**~ That can't be right, surely if they were erasers they wouldn't sound concerned...**_

_** He's still staring at you; maybe he's actually worried.**_

The guy, who I realised must be Seth, was still staring at me with the odd look in his eyes but seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he had been in before. The woman, who I figured was probably his mother by the clear resemblance between them, also looked worried and suddenly she gasped noticing something crucial that both of them had obviously been blind to before.

"Oh no; Seth, look! He's lying on the wing! Put him back on the sofa, quick!"On these words, Seth reached out towards me but at the last minute he hesitated, seemingly asking my permission to get closer. I nodded; powerless and hurting beyond hope of actually getting away. My silent consent given, he scooped me up gently as if I was made of glass and weighed next to nothing.

^ _He's really hot!_

_** That's what I've been saying all along.**_

_^ No! I didn't mean that! He is but that's beside the point and – and... No, no! I'm not gay! Ugh, snap out of it! I meant that his body temperature is hot, like burning hot._

I noticed that this Seth guy had stopped and was gently laying me down on the couch, looking like he was concentrating hard on something. Suddenly his face seemed, if at all possible even more worried and he began to ramble nonsensically.

"Are you okay? Are you scared? I didn't mean to hurt you and I would never, ever, ever, ever hurt you on purpose and please don't be scared of me! You're gonna be all right and then you'll be able to fly again, 'cause I'm presuming you could fly and got stuck in the storm. You hit your head really hard and now your hearts going really fast and you're not speaking. You feel warmer than most people too, are you ill? Or – or – or..." Suddenly he seemed to realise he was rambling and looked away. I couldn't help thinking that he didn't act the age he looked; he acted younger, more like a teenager than an adult.

**....................................................................................................................................................**

**Seth's PoV**

Oh dear lord, I could feel my face heating up slightly with the uncomfortable realisation that I was rambling. I looked away quickly towards my mother who was standing in the door way scowling at me.

"Seth! Trust you to make a person with a newly splinted wing fall on it!" She walked quickly to the boy, pushing me out the way. Crouching down next to his head she said. "Hello darling; I'm Sue and that is Seth, he found you in the forest. Are you okay now? Do you want some painkillers?" The guy nodded his head to the painkillers. "Okay then, hang on here I will get you some." Turning to me she fixed a stern glare on my face, "Don't let him fall on that wing again!" With that she walked out the room to fetch the medicine. The boy was looking uncomfortable, large eyes taking in all the surroundings.

"So, um...hey. What's your name?" This caught his attention and his dark eyes turned towards me.

"Fang." Was the short, slightly mumbled reply.

"Cool name." An awkward silence developed between us. I looked away, examining the torn denim of my shorts. A very slight movement caught my eye and I looked over just in time to see him covertly checking me out. This made me incredibly conscious that I was only wearing a pair of too small shorts and that my chest was completely exposed. The silence got worse until you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. **(A/N sexual tension! hehe, couldn't help myself)**

"Ouch, the tension in this room is unbearable! Here are the painkillers and a glass of water." My mother, ever the master of the obvious, examined Fang, the name sounding like something forbidden in my mind, the pills and water in her hands. She hummed to herself looking thoughtfully between me and _Fang. _"Come help ..." she trailed off looking at Fang expectantly.

"Fang." A once again mumbled reply.

"Seth, come help Fang sit up properly, and this time try not to damage his wing."

"I'm sure he's-" I began only to be cut off by a small nod and a grunt from the guy. Okay then so he didn't mind. I wonder what else he wouldn't mind... '_And I did it again. Great, just great. This has really got to stop. I'M STRAIGHT!' _

"Earth to Seth; this century if you don't mind." My mum looked at me expectantly (she seemed to be doing that a lot).

"Um...yeah, sure, sorry..." I hesitantly reached down to the boy, gently sliding my arms around his lithe frame and pulling him into a sitting position. I sat down next to him, the muscles of his chest tensing under my hands as I pulled him softly so that he could lean against me, his wings now folded carefully against his back.

"Thank you, _Seth_." The way he said my name was like a sin, some delicious temptation that he was indulging in. He reached out and took the proffered pills and water. He gulped them down in one go, his face twisting slightly in a grimace at the taste, swiftly followed by most of the water. The effort seemed to have exhausted him as he slumped back against me, the warmth of his bare skin against mine sending electric thrills throughout my body. His eyes began to drift closed, much to their owner's annoyance, but he was obviously fighting a losing battle as they shut completely and I felt his body relax into a slumber. He turned in his sleep, nuzzling closer to me, his face buried into my shoulder. My mother was gazing at us with an odd look in her eyes, calculating would be the best way to describe it. It unnerved me.

"Carlisle should be here soon to have a look at him. I'm going to make a drink, look after him for now." As she walked out the room I tried to imagine how the pair of us must have looked, him curled up against me in a very childlike way for all his apparent years, like a fallen angel, _'Well that's not corny at all is it?' _I let my gaze drift away from him and out of the window as the still gusting wind teased the branches in the trees.

.....................................................................................................................................................

**Heny:** Ok, people. That was the first instalment. It would be great to hear what you think. Warning: updates will probably be quite slow, but if you like it we will try to write faster. It's all my fault really; I'm a lazy bugger at heart, Cat had her bit done way before I finished! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Info: **all the same as last chapter on the ages, times, yadda, yadda. However I (Heny) made up an OC, and let me tell you, it was surprisingly fun.

**OC**

**Name**: Skah (It means white in Native American. I did my research)

**Pack:** Jake's  
**Appearance:** _- human:_ Tall (6'3"). I basically imagine him looking like a taller more muscled version of Luke Pasqualino, but with a white streak in his fringe. Look up this guy on Google, he's cute. He plays Freddie in the British TV program _Skins._

-_wolf:_ Big. Dark brown almost black with a white strip from nose to tail, matches his hair because he had his hair dyed like that, wolf stripe is natural.

**Age:** Tiny bit younger than Seth, but very immature

**Disclaimer : **we do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Are we the only ones who find Kirsten Stewart really incredibly irritating? She speaks in a monotone! Also have you heard the news that high school musical girl is down to play Leah? We will expect her to break into song at any moment! Ok, rant over.

**Chapter 2**

**Fang PoV**

"_Fang!" Max called my name happily and I turned to smile at her as she landed gently in front of me. The rest of the flock were still in the air, circling gracefully in the warm sunlight, gliding on air currents over the serene clearing. She was so close that I could feel the breath tickling my face, her eyes seemingly muddy to my chocolate ones. Her clothes were impeccable as if she had only just put them on after ironing them but her hair was weaved messily into a thick mousy plat. She leaned in, pursing her lips as if to kiss me but I jerked back in disgust, stepping back away from her surprised form; horrified at how close I had let her get. _

_The immediate change was frightening. I could feel the handprint that would surely be left on my face from a brutal slap. Gone was the warm, friendly look on the self-appointed flock leader's face; now fury and loathing were burning in a disgusted scowl. Her expression was now set as if she were looking at a piece of eraser crap that had attached itself to her shoe and I could have sworn that such revulsion had never managed to force its way onto her face more than in that moment._

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You're a freak! You're disgusting and wrong and unnatural and I never want to see you again!"My confusion had peaked but I could feel myself getting angry with her even if I had no idea what she was talking about. She strode forward a second time, placing small, cold hands on my shoulders and pushing me backward, hard. I felt myself begin to fall..._

I opened my eyes with slight gasp, a small twinge of pain flowing down my right side. I immediately felt Seth's warm hands ghosting unconsciously over my back and shoulders. It was in such utter wonderful contrast to the frigid and unwelcome touch of Max in my dream, yet still leaving Goosebumps its wake, my skin tingling with invisible electric currents. I revelled in the gentle contact before I realised to my embarrassment that I had been using the guy as some kind of pillow, my face in the crook of his neck and my cheeks began to burn self-consciously. I jerked upright suddenly, pain managing to yet again surpass the questionable job that those paracetamol had done, a hiss escaping my lips alerting him to the fact that I was awake and causing him to withdraw his hands. It was hard to tell, but was that a blush? I shook my head to rid such a ridiculous thought.

_^ He can't like me; I'm not good enough for someone as hot as... NO! I don't want him to like me, I don't!_

_**Sheesh, can you get any less subtle? Stop. Staring. At. Him!**_

The flush of colour to my cheeks increased as I looked away quickly, ignoring the questioning look he sent me. I was definitely not missing the feeling of his body pressed against mine or imagining how he would look like without even those shorts or...

_^ Fuck!_

_**That would be a good idea, yeah but I don't think his mum would be very pleased...**_

_^ Stop thinking! This has to be a bad dream or something..._

Something must have shown on my face because Seth cleared his throat with a slight frown.

"Does it still hurt? Dr. Cullen will be here soon so maybe he can help...?" I couldn't stop the stricken look from passing over my face at the mention of the word 'doctor'; memories of years at the School and being tested and experimented on rushing unbidden into my mind. My tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips, swallowing hard in an attempt not to be swamped by the normally so well controlled flood of panic. I suppose the fear of someone discovering my secrets and then of being stuck inside an enclosed space without being able to leave at a moment's notice was finally catching up on me. I crushed the feeling of claustrophobia mercilessly, forcing away the slight blush that still adorned my face and replacing my normal, carefully measured, emotionless mask. There was renewed concern on Seth's face but the words were taken off his tongue as the doorbell rang, resounding through the house. He was on his feet within moments, face twisted in a grimace of irritation.

"I'll get it!"

**Seth's PoV**

I jumped up, a smile on my face which turned into a mask of horror as the usual door bell noise morphed into something that would strike fear into the hearts of the most hardened criminals, no it was not the Barney theme tune, however, the song playing from the door was almost as horrifying. It's a small world after all. Oh dear God. I am going to kill Jacob. I ripped open the door to be greeted by a grinning face. Speak of the devil and the devil will come...

"Jacob, what the hell have you done?" His grin only widened.

"I would have thought it was obvious."

"I hate you."

"Watch it boy, I'm still your alpha." He prodded me in the chest to emphasize his point. A low growl echoed from my throat before I could stop it. Jake just laughed. A smooth voice came from behind Jacob's hulking form.

"As much as I hate to break up this little exchange I believe that you have a patient for me?"

"Oh yeah! This way!" I ushered him towards the lounge. I turned to Jacob and whispered, "Unless you want Nessie to 'disappear', I suggest you change the doorbell back." His grin turned to a snarl at this threat to the centre of his universe.

"I would prefer it if you would not threaten my granddaughter, Seth." Dr. Cullen's voice drifted from the lounge. Damn he has good hearing. Sending a final parting glare to Jake over my shoulder I followed Carlisle into the lounge. Fang was sitting on the sofa, tense and wary like a coiled spring, ready to burst into action. His large eyes were fixed on Carlisle with suspicion.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." His smooth voice seemed to calm Fang slightly and his posture relaxed. I walked over and sat behind him, just close enough to feel the heat radiating from his bare skin.

"Wehay, its Seth's boyfriend!" Me and Fang both scooted away from each other as fast as possible.

"Bugger off Jake."

"Now, now Seth, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Jake was now bent double laughing with Carlisle looking at him with mild confusion. With a slight shake of his head, Carlisle walked over to the sofa.

"Can you tell me exactly what's wrong please?" Instead of answering, Fang slowly unfolded his wing, wincing as he did so.

"Ah... I see. May I examine it?" A slow wary nod gave him permission. As Carlisle gently prodded Fang's wing and questioned him, I took the opportunity to observe Jake's expression at Fang's wing. It was priceless.

"He has bloody wing?!" He mouthed at me. I nodded, this was just too funny. Jake was now staring in open mouthed amazement as Carlisle attempted to extend the wing out to its full length which didn't really work due to Fang being close to the wall and there not being enough room. I looked over at Fang's face which was grimacing as he held his wing out.

"Hey, do you want anything?" I saw something flicker in his eyes as I said this, something that looked suspiciously like lust... But I must have imagined it because a second later he said,

"I'm fine." Jake's voice distracted me from my musings.

"OH SHIT! I was supposed to pick up Nessie half an hour ago! Edward gonna murder me! Shit, shit, shit." As he ran out of the door we heard his continued mutterings of expletives.

Then an evil chuckle.

Silence.

The sound of a button being pushed.

I was going to murder him. The terrible sound of tiny dolls singing filled the room. He hadn't changed the doorbell back, obviously...

Half an hour later the doctor had left us with instructions to keep the wing splinted and regular doses of painkillers. Fang was dozing lightly, head leaning against the back of the sofa and limbs tucked in around him like a small child. It didn't look particularly comfortable but he had not shown any signs of discomfort so I assumed he was fine. My mum came into the room and stood behind me beside me as I leaned against the wall opposite Fang, just watching him.

"He's a sweet thing isn't he?" And he was.

"Yeah, Hey, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, be back in time for dinner." A sense of relief washed over me as I walked out of the front door and quickly undressed before phasing.

"_Hey Seth!"_ Quil's low baritone voice sounded in my head. I could feel him sifting through my thoughts, and soon he found the thoughts about Fang. _"He's got wings? Seriously?!"_ I knew I wasn't supposed to reply; he could see for himself. He was looking at my emotions now, that wasn't good. Quil was not known for being particularly understanding, especially with stuff like my mixed feelings for Fang, they would not go down well. Shit, I had to distract him, mmm... what is he interested in? Food? No? Girls? No. Wait! That's it!

"_Hey Quil, how's Claire?" _Ha! A werewolf's prime subject. The person that they imprinted on. Quil's happy voice filled my head, babbling on about his love. I was only required to murmur in interest occasionally and mentally nod. Disaster averted! I tuned him out and set about what I had come out to do. Run. Though I'd already been out today, I needed to stretch my legs, to lose myself for a bit. Just five minutes or so. Shit, I was beginning to sound like Jake when he goes on one of his 'lose himself to the wolf' runs. Oh well, it couldn't be helped; it was the best way to clear my head.

Though I wasn't using the ground-covering wolf lope that Jake would have used, the kind where you can run for days without tiring. A quick energy burning run was what was needed. Everything blurred around me, all I could see was the forest directly in front of me, acting more on instinct than thought. It was just easier.

In the end I just ran in a massive circle, it took ten minutes in all but it accomplished what I had set out to do. I was now exhausted as I slipped behind the bush with my clothes hidden, phased back and pulled on my shorts. **(A/N: Do you really think that werewolves wear underwear underneath their shorts?) **Walking back to the house, the scent of my mother's amazing cooking caught my nose as well as the smell of burnt toast. Ok, she was a good cook, but she was incapable of making toast without burning it.

As I walked in through the front door which I had left open, I heard the nervous shuffling that I presumed to mean that Fang was awake coming from the lounge. I leaned against the hallway wall, musing, ordering my thoughts.

Things I knew about Fang:

He was called Fang

He had wings

He wasn't from around here

He was hot

No. Scratch that last one. All in all I really didn't know an awful lot about him. Not very surprising considering that I had only known him for about an hour but still. It irked me. I walked into the lounge and resumed my leaning against the wall opposite the sofa. (I seemed to do that a lot) Fang looked up from his lap, dark eyes meeting mine. We studied each other for a couple of long moments. Fang spoke first.

"Where is this?" It was the longest sentence I had heard from him so far. His voice was low and slightly husky from sleep. It sent shivers down my spine.

"The Quileute Reserve, Washington State." I tried to keep my tone level, but I had a feeling that some of the shivers crept into my voice.

"Washington?!" His eyes took on a panicked appearance. It was my turn to ask questions now.

"Yeah. Where are you from?" I had asked too soon, his defences were up. His voice when he spoke was wary and he was scrutinising my face.

"Not here." Wow, no duh. Oh well; I hadn't really been expecting a real answer, not after the look he had given me.

"Cool." That word that you say when there's nothing else to say. He could obviously feel the awkwardness left in the air but no way was he going to help me out and break the silence.

An odd sound came to my ears, a sort of choking sound that came from Fang's direction. It only lasted a couple of seconds. I looked at Fang and realised that it was a poorly disguised laugh. The fact that there had been a tiny smile on his face which disappeared when I looked at him gave him away. It had been a smirk almost. A small, superior, sexy smirk. Nice

**Fang's PoV**

I was in Washington?! That was miles from where the flock had been flying to! I'm sure my panic stricken thoughts were displayed clearly on my face but before I could rein in my reactions he had asked me a question in return.

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Years on the run had drilled in a natural defensive response system and before I could amend myself I had spoken.

"Not here."

_**~ Oh wow, you really are eloquence in itself, aren't you?**_

"Cool."

He began to glance around the room awkwardly and I found myself wanting to laugh. The flock never expected me to talk to them and I found his attempt at conversation oddly amusing. A choked laugh managed to force its way out of my throat. The smirk lingered on my face for a couple of moments longer though his reaction to seeing the tiny semblance of a smile was a little weird. He looked kind of taken aback. Was it really that unexpected that I had emotions? I looked up to where he was standing and began to study his face, trying to find clues as to what he was thinking. Not for the first time I wished I could read minds like Angel. I found myself sweeping my gaze over his whole body taking in the muscular physique.

_^ Definitely better looking than Max._

_**I have been telling you this for a while.**_

_^ No wait! I just meant..._

_**He's hot?**_

_^ Well yes, but... No! No, Max is just seems unattractive in comparison; that _was_ what I meant._

_**Pssshh... Yeah, yeah, of course; that's **_**so**_** different! What would be so bad if you were gay?**_

_^ I'm not!_

"Are you okay?" I looked back at Seth in surprise, having forgotten he was in the room. The concerned look on his face was enough to tell me that I had probably been looking pained throughout the exchange in my own head. I cringed internally, holding back yet another blush. He pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer.

_**Why do you think he's hot if you aren't gay then?**_

_^ Can't you just go away?_

_**Why did kissing Max feel so wrong?**_

_^Ugh! Max is practically my sister, of course it felt wrong kissing her._

_**That girl, ummm... what was her name, the red head, why did it feel wrong when she kissed you?**_

_^ I don't know!_

_**What was her name then?**_

_^ It was... ummm... Oh, I can't remember_

_**You should! It was Melissa.**_** (A/N: Ha! That's actually so called 'Red-Haired Wonder's name! It's not in the books but it was on Fang's Blog. See, we try so hard to get you guys the right info... Okay, fine. I just don't have a life.)**

_^ You're just in my head! You aren't real and..._

"What's wrong?" Seth was right in front of me and I flinched backward in shock at the proximity. He reached out a hand and placed it on my forehead, his skin even burning, even warmer than mine. "You still have a temperature and your heartbeat is still way faster than what it should be; are you ill?" My skin tingled from the contact and even I could tell that my heart was going faster than it should have been, even faster than normal. I shook my head slightly and sighed as I realised that speech might be necessary in this situation.

"That's normal." He frowned at the short answer and the slightly put out look on his face made me feel a little guilty so I continued. "My temperature is always higher than normal people's and my heart rate is faster too."

_**~ Wow; speech!? Who are you and what did you do with Fang?**_

_^ Can't you go away already?_

Then Seth smiled in relief. Why did he have to do that? Really? He was far, far too good looking for his own good. Anyway, I had already deduced that he wasn't an eraser; why the hell was logical thought important again? I blinked slowly, just looking at his face. Eyes glazing slightly as they ghosted over perfect features, bottomless chocolate eyes, flawless skin... If it wasn't for spending the whole of my life pretending I had no emotions I'm sure I would have made a complete fool of myself burbling out sappy shit, but as it was...

_^ Oh – My – God..._

_**You can't say you're not gay after that surely.**_

_^ Uh...So that's a problem because...?_

_**Ha!**_

_^ ...Ah shit._

_**I got a confession! **_

_^ I never confirmed it exactly!_

_**Your lack of denial is as good as your word. Contradict me, go on; try denying it now!**_

_^ Damn it! Fuck you!_

_**Correction, fuck Seth.**_

It was all I could do to resist the urge to slam my head into a wall and knock myself out again as Seth's mum came back in to the room looking slightly anxious. When she began to speak, I heaved a small sigh of relief at the prospect of being able to focus on something other than my treacherous mind and its _obviously_ false, _completely and utterly_ ridiculous, untrue, _laughably_ wrong, ideas.

"Fang, are you alright? Listen, I was just making supper but... Well..." She looked flustered and I raised an eyebrow in question. She continued hesitantly, "I realised that I don't know much about you and... You don't have to eat worms or anything, do you?" After a moment's disbelieving pause with both mother and son studying me seriously, I could contain it no longer. I began to laugh for the second time today, tears blurring my vision as my body shook with fits of what I refuse to be termed as giggles. Why on Earth did everyone think that I would eat like a bird?

**Seth PoV**

Ok.... Fang was having a spaz attack. It was truly one of the most terrifying things I had ever had the misfortune to witness. Oddly enough my mother seemed to be perfectly fine with it. I wonder why? Hmmm.....

It took almost a quarter of an hour for him to finally calm down and tell us that 'no, he did not in fact eat worms, he ate normal food.' _'Well, how were we supposed to know that the guy with wings was fairly normal?!' _Ok, my mental monologues had been getting much weirder ever since Fang had been here. That's not a good thing. My mother already found it worrying when I started muttering the _normal _stuff that went on inside my head.

Fang was looking at me quizzically, "How old are you?" His unruly hair fell in front of his eyes making it difficult to gauge his expression. This however was not the easy question for me as it would be to most people. How do you explain to someone that you're actually 15 in age, but due to crazy werewolf genetics you have the physical age of a 18-20 year old, now here is the catch: without giving away the secret of the pack? Please any suggestions anyone?!

So I lied. "17. You?"

"16." Oh, to have it that easy, though it did somewhat give me an advantage in the whole 'look like you can go into R rated movies and go clubbing and get girls' facade. That part of it was pretty cool.

"Right boys, I brought you some little snacks for now while the food is in the oven." My mother, back to her overly happy mood, presented with the air of a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat four bowls of twiglets, cheese sticks, crisps and last of all carrot sticks, ergh. **(A/N: twiglets are little sticks with marmite on, better than they sound. I don't know whether they have them in other countries. Also for our American readers and anyone else that say this: crisps=chips) **

At the sight of the carrot sticks Fang proceeded to ignore all other snacking material and devour them with a gusto rarely seen in most society. **(A/N: carrot sticks are Fang's favourite veggie according to his blog, ok I know I'm a sad fuck, no need to give me those looks =[.) **

Just then, something that can only be described as twin whirlwinds of fur came crashing through the window. Well, that solves that explain the age thing problem, bloody idiots.

"SKAH AND QUIL! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" My mum's kind of scary when she's angry. Skah managed to untangle himself from Quil and stood up, shaking out his dark brown, almost black coat with its white stripe that ran all the way from his nose to his tail. Sensing that he was going to have to do some serious explaining, he phased back to his usual 6'3" self. Not the best idea he had ever had, but then again Skah was never the sharpest tool in the shed.

The look on Fang's face as a massive wolf transformed into a naked guy was certainly priceless, though it was certainly going to take a lot of explaining.

All of this resulting in what must have been one of the oddest scenes ever. A tall naked boy trying to hurriedly explain to a woman who, judging from her expression was about to murder said boy if his explanation was not good enough, a large shaggy wolf sulking on the floor and, looking like the world had just exploded, a topless winged boy sitting on the sofa with a bowl of carrot sticks. Yeah, I never said that life was normal.

I decided that it would probably be good to tune into Skah's justification for bursting through the window.

"...well, you see Mrs Clearwater, me and Quil-"

"Quil and I, Skah. Quil and I." The slight resignation in my mother's voice as she corrected Skah yet again was very familiar; apparently we mangled the English language.

"Sorry. Well, then Quil and I were having a bet to see who could jump the furthest form standing, whilst phasing. And-"

"Please Skah, just get to the point."

A little shame-facedly Skah mumbled something about stupid basterds called Quil and non-believers. Skah got a little more crazy than usual when he mumbled. I had a secret fear that it was only when he mumbled that you got a terrifying glimpse of what is really inside his head. I mean its one thing to hear your packs thoughts when you're wolf, but it's not a full view of their minds, its mainly surface stuff, current thoughts, nothing too deep.

"What was that Skah?" Of course my mother was not going to be put off by his insanity; she was fairly used to it.

"Me and Quil- sorry. Quil and I got into a fight about who ate the second lot of bacon and your window sort of happened to get in the way." He was staring at his feet at this point, a dark blush painting his already slightly flushed face. Quil also seemed to be staring at his feet. That was a bit odd...

I swear my mother is a saint sometimes. She simply sighed at the pure compressed idiocy that was Skah. "How does your mother put up with you, Skah? Quil. Human, if you please. I might as well get you two some clothes because, god help me, you are going to clear up all the glass and other mess."

Quil returned to human and turned to follow her out of the room, shoving Skah on his way past. The basterd Skah then proceeded to throw Fang a flirty wink over his shoulder and ran after Quil. Obviously no one had noticed the wings. Quil and Skah also seemed to be perfectly relaxed that they had just revealed the secret of the pack to a random guy.

However I had a theory about that. Fang looked like he could be tribe or at least relative to tribe at a quick glance, which I presume was all that those two idiots took. They probably thought that he already knew. I never said that they were intelligent.

I turned to Fang now. This was going to be a bit awkward.

"Sooo....." The shocked expression was still in place with also some fear. I didn't want that. I didn't want fear. I walked over and sat down next to him. I looked on in horror as he unconsciously shifted away slightly. "Fang, please. I'm not going to hurt you. Please listen." The fear lessened, but there was an expression that I can only describe as flight or fight in his eyes. In his case I imagined that it would usually be literal.

"What just happened?" His voice was very low and husky.

"Well, you see...There's a funny story about all of this really." I laughed nervously, how the fuck was I supposed to reason this out. I went with the plaster option. "Some members of our clan can become werewolves at will." I babbled out.

"No shit, Sherlock." That was completely not the reaction that I was expecting.

I got up meaning to go and check that the retards had not trashed my room when my foot caught on the carpet and due to some impossible and unrepeatable contortion as I fell I managed to end up with one hand on the sofa back, another on the sofa arm and finally my lips making firm connection with Fang's. I pulled back immediately and stared at him in complete shock before practically running out of the room, my lips still tingling with excitement.

Ah shit. This was very bad.

.........................................................................................................

Heny: Reviews would be lovely and are always welcome, like Ben Barnes sneaking into my room at night, always welcome. ;]


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there lovelies! Me and Cat are so truly sorry for the length of time that we made you wait for this =(. We do have an excuse though, we were doing mocks for exams so loads of supposed revision meant that we were severely delayed in writing this. Also our beta, the wonderful rubberduckrevelution, has her own life so that caused problems. We want to say though how lovely you have all been and that we hope that you will still read this even if it is so very late. *hopeful smile* To make up for it a little bit, it is slightly longer. =D

**Also a quick reply to an anonymous review: **

Dear Lizzie, we appreciate of course your views, but it did state in the summary the pairing and if you do not like it then we must inquire as to why you read through until the second chapter?  
Many regards, Heny and Cat.  
p.s. It's generally considered a bit cowardly to leave bad comments using an anonymous account. Just so you know. =D

**Disclaimer**: We do not own either Maximum Ride Series or the Twilight Saga, if we did things would have worked out very differently.

_So our sweets, on with the show!_

**You Never Expect the Unexpected**

**Fang PoV**

Most of that night was spent focusing on anything other than The Incident, as I had begun to call it. It had been an accident, a slip, an occurrence never to be repeated. Ever. The shock on Seth's face clearly displayed his reaction to whatever it was that had happened, damnit! So why on Earth was all I could think of those lips pressed against mine? Why every _single _time I looked at him would that strange fluttery feeling in my stomach come back? And why on Earth could I not _stop_ looking at him?

The supper Sue had made was delicious, so much better than the half gone-off sandwich I'd had the day before or the roasted creature we'd caught the day before that and I focused on eating and on ignoring the tentative glances being thrown my way. In fact I was so focused on just eating enough properly edible food for the first time in weeks that I didn't notice when both mother and son just started openly staring. After a little while though I felt their gazes and looked up for the first time in about twenty minutes of solid eating. Sue seemed to be smothering amused laughter while Seth was just watching me in surprise. I grimaced under the combined stare and looked back at my now empty plate, putting my knife and fork together with more interest than was strictly necessary.

_**Sure, eating enough food to fuel half an army is such a normal thing to do!**_

_^ I never said I ate in normal quantities..._

I'd forgotten my eating habits might not actually be all that 'normal' to some and now they seemed to want an explanation.

"Uh... High metabolism?" Sue let a short laugh escape her.

"You know, I never thought I would meet someone who could out-eat Seth and his friends but you have just succeeded in eating as much as all of them put together!"

I almost sighed in relief when she began to talk, finally breaking the silence. It was almost comforting to have the mindless and continuous background chatter, like having Nudge there. Suddenly reminded of my family, I felt the familiar pang of worry that always came from being away from the flock for any period of time. How would they react to my absence? Would Max do something rash and come and get me or would she and the others simply assume I was dead? Come to think of it, what was I supposed to do while I couldn't fly?

I heard the tone of the conversation I had tuned out of change and began listening again.

"...so Carlisle said you should keep the splint on your wing for at least a few weeks and then not strain it for another couple." I mentally corrected the estimates to allow for rapid-bird-kid-healing times. A few weeks meant a week, ten days at most and then a couple weeks meant about a week again... still not great in terms of survival. I nodded slowly, considering my options. As far as I remembered there was a forest nearby so I could spend the night in a tree... My musing was disturbed when Sue began speaking again.

"Do you want to phone your parents, tell them where you are and everything?"

I glanced at the window, dismay seeping into my mind as I saw how dark it was. Seth followed my gaze and spoke up hurriedly.

"You do realise you can stay right? We aren't gonna, like, kick you out of the house; mum just meant so you can stop your parents from worrying. Don't want you stuck on missing persons or anything..."

Relief must've been practically glowing out of my expression right then and I think I might've gone over the top on the surprise front too if the expression of amused confusion was anything to go by.

"I'll take that as a yes then... My sister's not here at the moment, she's in Seattle, so you can have her room."

"Have you been in Leah's room recently Seth? It was a pig sty even before she turned it upside down looking for that purse. You can take her room and Fang can take your room. I'll just strip down the sheets and then it'll be good as new." I could feel my eyes wide as saucers at this strange phenomenon. Not only had they just given me enough food to last most people a week and were letting me stay with them but now Seth was giving up his room? I found myself shaking my head.

"Anywhere's fine, you don't have to give up your room!" Now it was their turn to look stunned. Actually I was pretty shocked at myself too; 10 words all at once!

_**Alright, games up, now I know there's something wrong with you; how hard did you bang your head? Next you're going to turn into Nudge!**_

_^ You're a voice in my head and you're questioning my mental well-being? _

_**Yeah, yeah whatever, besides why are you trying to turn down a bed? When was the last time we even slept in a bed?**_

That stopped me, I had no idea. Sue was talking again and I forced myself to listen.

"...taking Seth's room and that's final. You're a guest and an injured guest at that, so don't give me any nonsense. Now, do you want to phone your parents before it gets too late?"

I avoided the puzzled gaze and felt my jaw clench. How was I supposed to explain that I was an escaped lab experiment on the run from mad scientists with the people I considered my family only really being five more runaway avian-human hybrids?

"I don't have any parents." I could tell I'd been a bit blunt with that statement by the pity that welled in Sue's eyes and the way that Seth's expression took on a look that would normally be the first reaction of someone who'd been slapped for no reason.

_**Well that's one way to shut them up. You really are the king of tact, you know that right?**_

I sighed in resignation but when I looked back at her, Sue had begun talking again.

"That settles it. You are going to stay here." And that was that. After that the conversation lightened considerably. Admittedly I didn't exactly talk much but whatever, I was completely content to just listen to Seth as he talked about everything and nothing, I wasn't exactly going to shut him up, I mean, conversation was the perfect cover to just stare at him without looking overly creepy! And that is never to be repeated...

"And this is the Cullens house." I stared at the huge white building in amazement; it was gigantic!

Seth must have caught my expression my expression of surprise but he put two and two together and came up with six.

"Did you think it'd be all crypts and dingy castles and bats?" I blinked. Why would I think that? Dr. Cullen didn't exactly scream 'I'm a scary weirdo'. Seth seemed to be learning what Max calls 'Fang-speak' as he once again read my expression. "You know, 'cause they're vampires?" It seemed that this was supposed to be self explanatory so I nodded in what I hoped was a convincing way. Vampires... Which ones were they again? They were part of a children's story I was sure but which one? Weren't they the ones that turned into seals?

I was still applying the skills acquired after many years of living around Nudge and half tuning out Seth's conversation in favour of trying to remember the type of creature I was about to face when I realised that we had already walked through the front door and that there was now a slightly annoyed-looking girl standing in front of us.

"What's he doing here, dog-breath?" I studied her. She was quite tall and not exactly a girl seeing as how she looked about twenty. She was blond with the same skin tone and weird gold-coloured eyes as Dr. Cullen had had. She was also extraordinarily beautiful, but beautiful like some kind of statue; cold and almost too perfect, too ideal, too... well for a start, female, but I would never have said that aloud. Seth rolled his eyes and smiled, unaffected at the insult, and replied just as another blonde woman appeared in the hallway.

"This, blood-sucker, is one of Dr. Cullen's patients. Besides, he can know cause he's different too. Anyway; Rosalie, Esme, this is Fang; Fang, Rosalie and Esme." I smiled at them, or as close as I usually get to smiling. Esme seemed the more talkative and friendly of the two, unfortunately and she also seemed the more inquisitive. We had ended up in the sitting room and now she started quizzing me on my life.

"So where are you from, Fang?" I shrugged, not really wanting to have to say I was from a secret lab. Esme was completely unperturbed and kept on going. "What about your parents?" I studied her expression, not really wanting her to be annoyed with me, or to pity me but it generally shut people up if you were blunt enough about this...

"I don't have any." Before my mind could even register motion, I was being squeezed tightly by what seemed to be a humanoid block of cold stone. I froze at the touch, not quite sure what had called forth such a strange reaction. Esme kept on holding onto me but started talking.

"I'm so sorry Fang! I won't bring it up again!" She finally released me but for some reason she kept smiling at me, which was rather more than a little strange as it appeared she didn't need to blink.

"Hey Esme! Nessie wants to know when Bella and Edward are gonna be back from their hunting tri- Oh, who's this?" An absolute mountain of a man, about the same height as Iggy but one hell of a lot more well-built, walked in with a girl who looked maybe a few years younger than me. She was the only one of this family I had seen that didn't have gold eyes, and even as Esme spoke to her and walked out of the room she kept those chocolate orbs focused on me. I glanced at Seth, but found him already striking up conversation with the most recent addition to the growing crowd, and so I was forced to look back at the girl, Nessie. She stepped toward me with a knowing smile on her face and I was almost tempted to step back away from her.

_**Scared of a little girl? That's pathetic!**_

At this point she was just a few feet away from me, and the near smirk she had on her features was starting to make me feel uneasy. When she reached out a hand and placed it on my face I almost flinched as what I recognised as the sensation when Angel 'talked' to the flock with her mind, and an image started playing in my head.

It was nowhere I recognised, but that didn't register in my mind for long as I caught sight of two figures I _definitely_ recognised! I felt my breath hitch as the scene played out. It was me and Seth. Me and Seth. Kissing.

The dream Seth leant down and covered dream-Fangs lips with his own. Fang's eyes closed as he relaxed into the arm that had wound round his waist that brought him flush against Seth. Fang threaded his fingers through Seth's hair and the kiss deepened. Slightly muffled moans and pants were now coming from the pair as heated bodies pressed into each other and hands began to wander. Fang's shirt was ripped over his head before both pairs of lips crashed back together in clearly apparent desperation. Suddenly a hand went to the button of Fang's jeans and fumbled with the zip before trying to pull them down to reveal black boxers with rather an obvious problem at the front. The hand moved to touch the bulge and Fang's head fell back with a moan as his hips bucked. The hand began to move again, this time it began to peel back the black fabric...

My face must have been beet red and my mouth hung open as I jumped back unsteadily, breath coming to fast and heart pounding. It was all I could do to stand and stare at the teenage girl for a moment, now aware I had just earned myself the attention of the whole room.

"You – you... I..." I swallowed and tried to slow down my heart before it ripped a hole in my chest.

_**Wow is that girl a perve! That was hot though...**_

_^She just... how did she... Why?_

_**Aren't you just the epitome of sense. **_

_^But she was imaging me and Seth... and what if she hadn't stopped! Oh Fuck!_

The man Nessie had walked into the room with beckoned to her.

"Oh God, what have you done now, Ness? Show me." The girl turned to smirk at me before reaching to place her hand on his face in the same fashion as she had to me.

"No, don't... do that..." I trailed of as the man's eyes widened considerably before he started to chuckle softly. A few minutes later and Nessie finally pulled her hand back. The man was laughing, and I felt my face heat up even more as Seth asked what the matter was.

"You know what Nessie, no more letting you listen in at doors! Bells would have a fit if you showed her something like this." Both Rosalie and Seth were now looking far too curious for their own good.

"What did Nessie do, Emmet?" The guy wasn't _actually_ going to say anything was he?

"I think Fang could explain that better than I could. Why don't you tell Seth all about what Nessie showed you, Fang?" I glared at the man who was grinning like a small child who had just put a whoopee-cushion on someone's chair.

"Hello, I'm Alice!" I gladly welcomed a new comer to the room and even smiled in relief as a young woman of about nineteen all but glided into the lounge. She was tiny at less than 5' tall but she was followed by yet another blonde male of 6'.

_**What do they all eat here that makes them so tall?**_

_^Alice isn't tall._

_**Are you saying it's okay that you aren't as muscular as all the guys around here because a girl isn't either?**_

_^Oh fuck._

Emmet was still staring at me expectantly though and Seth still looked like he wanted to know what was going on. The guy who had followed Alice in nodded in greeting, glancing at me apologetically before partly muttering an introduction.

"Jasper." Emmet sighed in impatience.

"Well, I give up. Nessie showed Fang, him and Seth kissing." I almost couldn't look at Seth as he too went scarlet with eyes wide as saucers.

"But... but... How did she know about that? It was an accident!"

_**So he thought about that as a kiss, huh? Interesting...**_

_^Interesting? Now they're all going to assume something's going on!_

The door slammed open with a crash to reveal one of the boys who'd broken the window yesterday, Skah. Unfortunately everyone's faces were still set in shock and staring at Seth and I both of us with almost glowing faces.

"Orgy anyone?"

**Seth PoV**

I was torn between massive awkwardness and glaring at Skah.

Glaring at Skah won out.

"Why do you always have to enter a room with that?" Skah just threw one of his striking half smiles at the irate Rosalie and winked and Emmet.

"Because, beautiful, one day you're going to realise that you are secretly attracted to me and take me up on my offer."

Rosalie's growl was so low that it made the room shiver slightly, "In your dreams, dog."

Skah laughed, which just succeeded in annoying her even more and sauntered over to his best friend and accomplice in crimes great and small.

"So Emmet, dear friend. What's going on?" I considered this to be the opportune moment to intervene.

"Hey Skah. Gone through anymore windows lately?" Emmet looked confused, but Skah just muttered something about explaining it later and it was dropped.

"Nope, not yet. Have you and quiet boy had sex yet?" Okay, I will admit that Skah has a talent for making a situation as awkward as possible. And now the events preceding Skah's arrival were brought to the forefront of everybody's mind. It was Skah's turn to look confusedly at Emmet, and Emmet, being the kind and thoughtful guy that he is, gave the whole room a blow by blow account of Nessie's image.

"Thanks for that," came the mumble from Fang's direction. I was too busy staring at Nessie in horror. What had happened to the sweet and innocent little girl who had just projected things like ponies into people's heads? This was not the girl now standing in front of me, this creature of darkness that was staring at me with a look that could almost be described as lust, but it was not her lust for me, but a lust for me and Fang together. I shuddered. Fang was staring very intently at the floor and shuffling awkwardly.

Esme choose this moment to re-enter the room.

"Fang! Seth! I've made food!" Her face was split into a wide smile and she was practically bouncing up and down. She got weirdly excited about human things. But she was also a truly amazing cook. We walked into the kitchen to the amazing smells of meat and various other culinary delights. I glanced at the clock on the wall; again Esme had been a little too enthusiastic with the whole feed the humans thing. It was only 10 and there was already a feast spread out over the table.

"Thanks Esme, but it's a bit early for lunch isn't it?" Her face dropped and I instantly felt guilty, "Not that it isn't very welcome and it looks delicious." She was instantly smiling again. Skah bounded in from behind me.

"It's never too early for lunch!" I moved out of his direct route to the food; I had a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate running me down.

Fang glanced over at me, his dark eyes were wary; it was obvious that he was uncomfortable here. I tried putting myself in his shoes. The experience was not pleasant; I think that I would have already cracked if I had been through the same situation. Nessie wandered though and stood as close to Fang as possible. I watched as he flinched away; no doubt remembering her earlier tricks. But she did not try have that slightly crazed look anymore instead she reached out and took his hand. He began to look slightly more relaxed. We must have made an odd scene: the tall muscular boys, one stuffing his face, the other standing near, a stunning woman beaming, a tall, slightly fragile-looking boy with a small girl holding his hand.

I shook my head; I was getting a bit deep there. Rosalie decided to join the tableau; walking in and switching on the radio that Bella had demanded. Something with a soulful voice and acoustic guitar drifted across the ether. She began an odd sway in time to the music, strangely beautiful for all her flaws. Emmet followed the sound and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying a long with her. I looked away and met Fang's eyes; the perfect couple had been too much to watch. The look between us sent a tiny shiver up my spine.

At that moment I wanted what that perfect couple had, what all these perfect vampires seemed to have. None of them were ever alone; each of them had their counterpart. God, I was in an odd mood today. All this deep thinking was starting to make me feel slightly awkward. I was one of the few in the pack that had not imprinted yet. Skah, Matt (another new wolf) and I were the only ones left. There's a depressing thought if there ever was one. I gazed over a Fang again; he really was very good looking even if he had a politely starving animal air about him. He was staring intently at the food on the table.

"Hey, you want some food?" he turned to look at me. A slow nod confirmed it. Grabbing a plate and his arm I drew him over to the table with a silent Nessie still clutching to his hand. He stood completely still for a minute before shrugging slightly to get his hand back off the young girl and filling his plate with quiet deliberation. Silence seemed to be his way of coping with the extreme oddness that was the Cullen's.

It was only when Skah laughed gesturing to my arm that I realised I was still gripping Fang's elbow. I dropped his arm as though it were made of super heated steel. Just what I needed, more comments about us being a 'couple'.

I was completely exhausted for some unknown reason. The sleepless night may have had something to do with it, a small voice in the back of my head suggested. I mentally groaned. I had spent most of last night going over and over and over and over the events of that afternoon. Stuck record did not even begin to describe my mind, it wasn't stuck; it was simply the only subject I _could _think about. Angsting as my lovely sister would have called it.

I was fucked.

**Fang PoV**

The rest of the time at the Cullens wasn't so bad, in fact if the beginning hadn't happened then it could have been said to have gone well. Problem was it _had_ happened. Nessie had shown me and Emmet had told everyone the image of Seth and I making out. Including Seth, the guy who I maybe kinda liked...

_**Maybe kinda like? Are you a twelve-year-old girl contemplating her first crush? Here's some new vocab. – repeat after me: 'the guy I have the hots for.' Not much better but I'd be a step in the right direction.**_

_Well that's not going to happen..._

I squirmed slightly in the sofa I had found myself sat in by Nessie who seemed to me to be bi-polar switching between creepy, pervy child and cute, puppy-eyed child in seconds. I looked across the room at Seth to see his gaze flicker away immediately. This slightly awkward game of avoiding direct eye-contact had been going on for a while and I fought down any self-conscious feelings as I felt eyes on me again. I looked up to find that Carlisle was the one watching me with a warm smile on his face. He turned to the object of my discomfort.

"Seth, your mum just called to tell you that she doesn't want you staying here all day and avoiding her. Now, I insist that you allow me to take you back to La Push; it takes rather a while to get there on foot and I think one walk the scenic route is more than enough for one day, don't you?" I felt relief seep through me as I realised that I wouldn't have to face another awkward silence on the long journey back; there was only so much that could be said about forests and their wildlife without boring someone to sleep and it seemed that Seth's reaction to silence was to talk about pretty much anything that came to mind. My relief lessened however as I heard the last part of Carlisle's speech. "Just wait twenty minutes and I'll be right down; you can show him the garage, Seth."

_Shit!_

"So..." Seth glanced around the room as if seeking inspiration from the bare plaster. He was once again leaning against the wall and also once again I noticed he still seemed foreign to the idea of wearing a shirt. I fought the urge to just stare at his bare torso though it wasn't a fight I was winning. Seth seemed painfully oblivious as he stretched slowly, displaying the toned muscles of his chest and abs. The heat that pooled in my face had no problems beginning to gather elsewhere and I looked away quickly, thankful of the slightly dimmer lighting. He didn't look too uncomfortable and I began to look around the space. The cars were all very expensive looking and though there were at least a dozen of them there was room for many more in the enormous space. I crossed half-way across the concrete floor, taking in what must have cost a fortune to buy. Suddenly I felt eyes on me and looked over my shoulder quickly to catch Seth's eyes lingering a couple of seconds too long a little lower than was generally considered normal. His expression was a little sheepish and I frowned before keeping on walking slowly, studying the vehicles with feigned interest, listening as the footsteps continued to echo after mine. A quick glance showed that Seth was merely a few metres behind me. My voice seemed to act of its own accord,

"Like what you see?" I almost forgot not to look surprised at my own comment. Well, that and how my voice has come out... not exactly one that could be used in public, sort of more velvety and dare I say seductive... I spun round entirely and watched as he paused just short of where I was standing, obviously taken aback by that comment. His expression was scrutinising and I almost dropped eye-contact in the space of what felt almost like hours. Without warning he took another step forward until we were almost touching and then time seemed to lose jurisdiction.

My whole body suddenly felt as though an electric current had been shot through me, starting at my lips and travelling down my spine. It was obvious that Seth knew what he was doing and for a moment a surge of jealousy flickered into life before being snuffed out as I gave up thought to press my own lips back against his. Instinct took over as my hands reached up to grasp strong shoulders and one of his hands slipped to the small of my back pull our bodies closer. His smell alone was enough to make my eyes slip shut as his lips began to move over my own. Something moist swiped gently against my bottom lip and I experimentally parted my lips only to feel the slick muscle slip between them. A new taste invaded my senses, the rich chocolate of the cake Esme had made for desert permeating my mouth. Tentatively I met his tongue with my own and initiated an unspoken battle for dominance. His hand slipped down to my waist and pressed our bodies together more firmly and causing the heat pooling in my groin to increase to a furnace and forcing a silent gasp to escape my throat, allowing him full access to my mouth. After what felt like an innumerable age of wonderfully blissful torture he pulled back for air maintaining eye-contact; panting gently, face flushed and lips slightly swollen. I knew I wouldn't look any less ruffled, in fact I was sure that I must look completely dazed: So much for not acting like a girl.

Suddenly a creak filled the air and simultaneously we flinched away from each other and turned toward the hallway where a door was opening, whilst I hurriedly tugging clothing back to a reasonable state of neatness as Carlisle stepped into the garage area. He paused for a fraction of a second and I was sure that he would know what had happened but instead he shook his head and I caught a mutter of 'Rosalie and Emmet need to stop doing that in here...'. He smiled at us both and gestured towards a smart-looking silver car I couldn't quite make out the name for.

"Right, let's get off then!" I stared at him, disbelievingly.

_Did he just say..._

I couldn't help it; I burst into near hysterical laughter. **(A/N: My parents actually say this, no joke. I find it hilarious and they don't know what they've said. A bit like; "Don't go chatting up any boys, or girls.")**

**Seth PoV**

I stared silently as Fang attempted to demonstrate the correct way to eat an Oreo cookie. It seemed far more complicated than strictly necessary. He had now been with us for four days. It was odd really, he seemed remarkably comfortable here, not as though he was missing anyone and the fact that he was surrounded by werewolves didn't seem to bother him. As he hadn't mentioned that little incident with the window I assumed that he had simply decided to ignore it. I still knew nothing about him other than a few tiny titbits of next to no importance.

I must have been thinking too loudly or something because he looked up from his glass of milk that he had been using for the demonstration.

"What?" He smiled at me, the conversation had increased massively since the incident at the Cullens', of course after the compulsory intensely awkward period before that.

"Nothing, just thinking." He smiled more with his eyes than with his mouth I had observed. It was another strange thing how people can come to learn others quirks and habits in such a short space of time if that other person is their main companion. For instance, Fang often seemed to be holding conversations with himself in his head, and occasionally voiced parts of them unconsciously, which was always amusing. Or perhaps that was not a general thing and I just looked at him far too much.

"You sure?" I nodded. He still puzzled me. Sometimes I could swear that he was bi-polar, one minute he would be so innocent like just then, and the next he would pull me into a soul-searing kiss that I could taste for hours afterwards.

I was just getting up in order to stretch the oncoming burn of cramp that I could feel in my leg, taking a couple of careful steps, when I was surprised to be suddenly pulled off balance causing me to fall down right next to the culprit. Fang's innocent gaze was simply a cover for the look of pure mischief behind it. I looked down at his hand, still attached to my belt loop. Sometimes it was almost too relaxed like it had been this way forever. I turned from him and lent back with my head resting on his shoulder. He had put on more weight since being here and had filled out more.

"Seth!" A large lump of something solid barrelled into me.

"Jacob, whet the hell?!"

"Just wanted to see my buddy!"

"What have you eaten?"

Jacob gave me a confused look before his face returned to the slightly manic expression it had worn seconds before.

"Nessie and I went to the beach!"

"You're excited over that?"

"Of course!" I glanced at Fang who was smirking slightly. "Ah, the look of love." Both of us snapped around to stare at him. "You two are together!" I was frozen in shock before realising it was simply a taunt, similar to that of a schoolboy's retort. I laughed, if only he knew, but then again, probably better he doesn't.

"Idiot why are you here anyway?"

"Your mum wants you two; Leah's back."

"Hey retard," Leah sat at the table grinning at me. "Who's the hot stuff?" I could practically feel the heat radiating off his blush.

"His name is Fang."

"Huh. Weird name." With that she turned back to her magazine on the table.

"How was Seattle?" The only answer I received was a grunt and a shooing motion of her hand. "Glad to have you back," I muttered before walking out the door to my room with Fang in tow.

"I got you a present by the way." I looked back to see an evil smile adorning her tan features. "It's on the stairs."

I felt justified with my sense of anxiety when I saw the bright pink t-shirt with a rainbow and the words 'Out and Proud' emblazoned upon it. I poked it cautiously; you never know with Leah.

"I'm going to murder her very slowly." Fang nodded beside me, his expression one of horror.

"Why?" he whispered obviously referring to the reason for this form of extreme torture that my sister saw fit to inflict on me.

"Because she is evil." We stood together and stared at the monstrosity. "If we are very quiet and do not disturb it then it might not attack." I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him after me to creep up the stairs. Once we were past it Fang pulled ahead into a sprint and we crashed into my room and collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Idiot," Fang mock glared at me before rolling onto his back, staring at the white ceiling.

"Is the ceiling really that interesting?"

"Yep."

I turned towards him and poked his ribs. This only provoked him to grab my hand and once again pull me closer.

"Do you have some sort of security issues or what?"

"No, you just smell nice."

I could feel the heat creeping up my face, and was sure that my face would be a humiliating bright red.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, da da da da da daaaa."

"You what?" Fang laughed.

"I heard it on TV this morning," I grinned like an idiot at him, "and I kind of got it stuck in my head."

I propped myself up on my elbows to gaze down on him, he smiled and leaned up to press a chaste kiss against my lips, I could feel his smile through the kiss.

"This I could get used to," I murmured into the side of his neck. He laughed, but it was off somehow. A lot of things weren't quite right but this one was obviously related to that particular comment.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"Alright, if you're sure," I indulged myself in a slow lazy kiss, so relaxed that if we hadn't already been on the floor we would probably ended up there anyway. He had a gorgeous slightly dazed expression as I pulled away, his mouth trying to pursue mine.

"That was hot." Both of us whipped round to see Leah standing in the doorway. Damn, I thought, forgot to shut the door.

"Pervert."

"Nope, the majority of people would agree with me." Her signature evil smirk had slid onto her face once again and I felt a minute shiver from Fang beneath me.

"How much do you want to keep quiet?" I asked, better to get it over with.

"Nothing. You two should kiss more though."

"PERVERT!" I practically screeched at her as she ran through to her room laughing madly all the way.

I turned back to the very good looking boy underneath me who had gone back to staring at the ceiling.

We lay in silence, both thinking his own separate thoughts. Regretfully I broke it, "What is it like to fly?"  
He was so quiet that I thought he hadn't heard me.

"It's freedom," he had acquired a dreamy, peaceful look, "No one knows you're there, always danger, but..." he trailed off. I looked at him expecting more, but nothing. I had sensed that he had been about to reveal something of his life to me.

Obviously not. To say that I was not slightly disappointed would be a lie, but hadn't known him long enough to feel able to pry. Odd how messed up this was; we were perfectly comfortable with each other even though he was still this mysterious angel-like figure that was lost somehow. I mentally winced at the phrase that this had brought to mind, 'a fallen angel.' What was I turning into? I ran a hand under his back to stroke his nearly healed wing, he purred contentedly, his wings were certainly magnificent, I had only seen them a couple of times, but it had certainly left a lasting impression.

I allowed my thoughts to drift onto the subject of the pack; it had been awhile since I had seen some of them. The need to phase passed like a tremble across my skin; the urge to sprint and let loose was rising. It's like when you're hungry, but you forget about it and the feeling goings away, but when you remember the feeling suddenly comes back with a whole new intensity. Climbing off Fang I stood and rolled my shoulders the satisfying sound of joints pooping accompanying it. Fang stared at me questioningly, "I have to go out of a bit, I'll be back as soon as I can, whatever you do don't go near Leah. She's a bit of a psychopath. Feel free to hang out in here." I left him gazing bewilderedly after me as I ran downstairs. Reaching the door I slammed it open, I could practically taste it now, the closer it came the more eager I was. I phased and felt skin ripple, muscles relocating and bones shifting and my shorts ripping, shit. In my haste I had forgotten to take them off, another pair ruined. I set of at a steady lope, getting used to the pull of muscles again. Quil and Embry appeared beside me as I ran.

"_Jake wants to see the whole pack_." Embry's mind brushed against mine and I desperately tried to bury all thoughts of Fang, I still didn't know how they would react to that.

"_Pack_"

"_We're coming_." I heard Leah's mind mix in as part of the answer, another mind joined us to complete the network.

I looked to my right; Skah, Leah and Matt were coming up behind us. As a group we arrived, Jake was standing there on the cliff edge above the water. He turned to us with a serious expression.

"_What is it?_"

"_Sam's pack has reported new scents in the Res."_

"_So? It could be anything." _The rest of us nodded in agreement with Quil.

"_It's a vampire's scent."_

**Heny**: I am so truly sorry for the plot that is about appear, we will try to make it as painless as possible for you, our very dear readers. Reviews are love and they really do make us write faster. =D


	4. NOT A CHAPTER, sorry

**Hey guys, sorry if this got your hopes up. Just an update to say that I, Heny, am bowing out from this particular story. I just got bored of the fandoms and my writing style changed a lot so that I don't write this kind of thing anymore. Cat may continue on with the story by herself and I will of course help her along if she does, but as a writer I'm out. I really am sorry guys, I know it's really annoying when a fic isn't finished.**

**Heny**

**xx**


End file.
